eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
God Catching Alchemy Meister:Gameplay
Gameplay 'Battle phase' 'Leadership' Before starting a battle you can choose any number of units to deploy immediately. Be careful, each unit costs a certain amount of control points to maintain, and if you don't have enough, they will spend three times more FS for moving and can run out of them very fast. Before battle you have as much control points as your Will's class allows (this value is raised when you gain new level in guild). After units start gaining new classes they will cost more. Example of required control points (for default classes of characters): 'Area spells' Emiritta can cast area damage spell that can damage several foes at once, but she gains less experience than if she killed them one by one. To cast area damage spell click on Emiritta (without moving her), then choose a spell from a list and select place to cast it. Note that your allies within its area of effect will also be hit by it! 'Gathering, mining, search, unlock' All units can gather resources from Gathering points, but only units that have skill Excavation (発掘) can gather resources from Mining points. At first only Wilfred is able to do it, but later Yuera gains new earth clothes that can be upgraded with this skill (don't forget to equip the skill after buying). To detect hidden rooms Search skill (探索) is necessary. Wilfred have it from the beginning and Yuera and Emiritta will be able to get them later (Yuera on Earth costume and Emiritta on both her costumes). To unlock chests and doors Open lock skill (開錠) is necessary. Later you will discover doors that are locked with bronze, silver or gold keys. Recipes for those keys will be available later in the game. After you craft them, you will be able to unlock those doors with characters that have Open lock skills. Wilfred comes with a special skill that gives him all 3 of the above at the same time while consuming only one skill slot. 'Location stars' Each battle location can have from 1 to 3 (some later locations even have 4) extra tasks which are rewarded additionally. First task always is conquer 100% of the territory (rewarded with money), second - clear the stage (not available on Free maps) and you gain special rewards (like passing the test on the first map) or reputation, third - different on most maps and can be either killing all enemies, sealing all demon whirlpools, capturing all assault portals, waiting for and killing a rare enemy, and you often get new items for completing this task. At first all those tasks are hidden, but you can unlock them if you finish first one (conquer 100% of the territory). 'Weapon skill' When fighting, characters gain experience in weapon handling. They start with ability to use only F rank weapons, but eventually will raise their ability. Current value can be seen on status screen accessable through Items menu. Some higher level weapons require such values in weapon handling as S or M rank. Although some characters can use several weapons, they still only have single skill in weapon handling. 'Terrains' There are several types of terrain that are impossible to walk on without special skills. Deep water, air, swamp are some of them. To pass them you need to have skills Diving (潜水) for water or deep water, flying for air or water, earth flow (土流) for swamp, fireproof for lava, lightningproof for electrical zone. For main female characters some of those skills can be gained through equipping their armor of certain element, for will they can be unlocked on his armor grid and equipped through skill menu, for other characters they are either racially available or you need to wear accessories. 'Monster's level' Monster's level often depends to average level of your characters that are in the exploring party. So if you want to train your highest level character it is better to find a place with a lot of enemies and have low level characters in your exploring party. If you want to train someone with low level, it is better to leave all other characters (except highest level char, char that you are going to train and Wilfred) in shop. That way level of enemy will be higher and leveling char will get more experience. 'Resistance' Most characters or monsters have a set of weaknesses or strengths. If you use a weapon that exploit enemy weakness, attack on the screen before battle will be displayed in blue. If you use a weapon with element, that enemy is resistant to, damage is displayed in red. If enemy absorb this element's attacks damage is displayed in green and if enemy does not have any weakness or strength to this element, damage will be white. Damage is further decreased by enemy's defense stat. Because defense is applied after resistance, it becomes possible to kill monsters that have defense higher than character's attack by equipping right weapon to exploit enemy element weakness. Clothes or enemies can have Physical, Earth, Water, Fire, Lightning, Holy, Dark resistances/weakness. Resistance value can vary from -5 (very weak) to 6 (absorb). Some weapons have no element affinity (Physical is also an element) so they always have 100% attack against any type of armor. Note: * - 1 damage still goes through armor with 無効 resistance. Resistances can be increased by inserting some jewels into clothes of 4 main characters (each jewel increases resistance value by 1), unlocking resistance slots on some clothes (each resistance slot unlocked increases value by 1) or wearing resistance amulets. There are two types of resistance amulets - common (like 土精の首飾り - "Earth spirit necklace", increases value of earth resistance by 2), that you can craft after getting a recipe for them, and mutated (like 石姫の首飾り - "Stone queen necklace", increases value of earth resistance by 3), that you can get if you try to make common one, but mutation triggers. 'Workshop' 'Shop' Workshop is your most valuable source of income and equipment. Before leaving on adventure it is usefull to make some items and put them on sale. To make items you need to enter "Management workshop\Alchemy" and choose which and how many items you need. Items that have blue sign near their name have not been produced yet. When you make first prototype, you gain 10 reputation points, each next item will give you only 1 point. To sell items you need to enter "Management workshop\Sale" and choose which items you want to sell. Remember that you can select only as many items in one stack as your workshop capacity allows (parameter Stack limit in Store section of workshop'). '''It can be increased with additional furniture. The price to sell items will be raised if you have parameter '''Price increase' in Store section of workshop more than 100%. But even if you put a lot of items on sale it does not mean that they all will be sold when you come back. To get customers and to make them buy your items you need to put some of your character to sell those items (you can leave this for default shop clerk, but he does not have high skills as some of your characters). To put a character into a shop you need to enter Items menu, select the character you wish to leave in a shop (he won't be able to participate in battles) and press third button under characters list. 'Upkeep' Going to a battle always cost some time - the further you need to go, the more time will be spent away from workshop. Going to any map in Mines cost 1 day, in Forest or Lake - 2 days. It will cost you 2 days to go to forest, even if you just left it and decided to enter it again. Each day you need to pay for your rank in artisan guild (5 gold for each guild rank), upkeep for your workshop (summary for all four workshop parts) and living expences (4 gold for each character). You can gain money by selling things you produced in your workshop, completing first star task on different maps (only one time reward), finishing quests (also only one time reward), winning arena battles or selling things in temple (they are sold much cheaper than in your workshop, but if you have a lot of extra reagents, that can't be sold in a shop and need urgent money, this also can be used). You pay all fees and gain rewards for completed quests when you come back to workshop. After gathering 30 or more days away from workshop you are automatically returned to town and can't leave it until you pay your fees. 'Clothes' It is possible to upgrade clothes that main characters (Wilfred, Yuera, Emiritta, Seravaruwi) wear. It can only be done in workshop. To do this you need to enter "Management workshop\Enhancement". Each armor have a unique grid where you can buy squares to unlock additional properties to it. If you buy square near Skill square, skill is unlocked automatically. Cost of unlocking rises with the amount of already unlocked squares and distance to new square. So if armor have several ways of upgrade maybe it is better to finish one before going in another direction. Some squares require different materials to unlock. They are consumed after unlocking that square. To unlock additional clothes for your characters you need to complete certain requirements. For example, second set of clothes for your female characters can be unlocked by making friends with different elemental spirits (earth spirit Ato - get her into party, level her, watch event; water spirit Suina - get her into party, level her, watch event in workshop; wood spirit Krell - get him into party). Most of other clothes for female characters are unlocked by completing quests for additional characters. After unlocking any square on character's clothing you gain only one of two or three parameters that are assisted by this square. If you don't like the one, you can change it by clicking on a square, deactivating parameter you don't like and activating another one. This way it is possible to fine tune you armor exchanging defense for attack or evasion for accuracy. Some squares unlock ability to add jewel orbs to armor. 'Upgrading workshop' Workshop can be upgraded to raise it's parameters. To do this click big button in the upper right corner of workshop menu. It is possible to place furniture (that you produced or gained in some other way) into blue free spots or upgrade whole section to next level by clicking on section name.